


Option Number Three

by AmberDread



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars - The Force Awakens
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Cannon Divergence, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Filthy, Hux is Not Nice, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Loss of Virginity, Non-Canonical Character Death, One Shot, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Rape, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, Suicide, non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberDread/pseuds/AmberDread
Summary: At the end of The Force Awakens, the chasm never opened up between Kylo Ren and Rey… this was meant to be a drabble but it turned into a oneshot.





	Option Number Three

**Author's Note:**

> Major character death, Canon Diversion, Kylo Ren is not nice, suicide, non-con, dead dove do not eat, contains references to torture
> 
> Please take notice of the tags and warnings, if you are unsure about reading this, then don’t.

 

***o~*O*~o***

Kylo’s head was reeling as pain and adrenaline coursed through his body, while the filthy Scavenger just stood staring down at him.

He did not understand her hesitation, the planet was literally disintegrating around them, underneath them, and she just stood there, looking at him.

Her indecision became her undoing. She was so wrapped up in her uncertainty that she didn’t sense Hux and the five storm troopers moving hurriedly through the forest behind her.

Hux shot her in the back with a snarl, luckily he was using a DH-17 blaster pistol on the  low-power stun setting, so she was merely knocked out.

The look of surprise on her face as she went down was gratifying. The Lightsaber she held, _his Lightsaber,_ dropped from her hand to land in the snow beside her.

A storm trooper came to help Kylo up from where he lay prone, and he almost turned down the assistance but had to grudgingly admit to himself he needed the help.

With what little energy he had left, he called his grandfather's Lightsabre to him. Hux looked him up and down impatiently, “We need to go. _Now.”_ He hissed, then turned to the two Stormtroopers who were not supporting Kylo. “You two, bring the girl, we still need what’s inside her head.” And with that Hux stalked briskly off towards the small shuttle awaiting them.

Their shuttle made it off the doomed planet just seconds before it was destroyed. Before Kylo passed out, he instructed Hux to anaesthetise the girl before she woke up. The last thing he saw as darkness sucked him under was Hux shoving a needle roughly into the girl’s neck.

***o~*O*~o***

Rey awoke slowly. Her eyes felt heavy and her mind moved sluggishly. There was an alarm sounding in her head, telling her she needed to get up, _needed to fight,_ but her body felt uncharacteristically heavy and it was a while before she could even open her eyes to register her surroundings.

She was in a small, cold room. It was all hard metal and smooth surfaces and the only piece of furniture was the solid flat durasteel bench she was lying on.

There was no doubt in her mind that she was with the First Order. Perhaps on one of their Star Destroyers as Starkiller Base had been in the last of its death throes when… _When what?_ She had been fighting… She had just struck down Kylo Ren and then… Nothing.

She sat up swiftly as she remembered Finn. The last time she saw him he had been unconscious, lying gravely wounded in the snow. Tears prickled in her eyes at the memory, had someone got him off the planet in time? Had Chewie been able to find him?

Rey closed her eyes, willing the tears away. There was nothing she could do for Finn but hope now.

When she opened her eyes again she assessed her cell. The walls, floor and ceiling were smooth, the lights in the ceiling unpleasantly bright. The outline of the door in the wall opposite was unforgiving, but she got up and swayed over to inspect it anyway.

After ascertaining that there wasn’t much she could do with it, she pushed her senses outwards,  hoping to feel someone outside on guard that she could manipulate like the last time she was held captive.

But there was no one, as she pushed her senses further she felt the brush of two minds, but they were too far away from her, and though she tried to reach them, her influence was easily deflected. She sagged from the exertion and sloped back to the bench so she could sit and think.

***o~*O*~o***

Kylo was sitting on a bench in the med bay being treated by a droid when Hux found him. “The girl is asleep again.” He told Kylo, with a disgusted twist to his mouth as he avoided looking at Kylo’s naked torso. “Considering her last escape, you will accompany me when I fetch her for interrogation.”

Kylo wished he had his helmet on. He suppressed a snarl as he looked at the ginger prick in front of him. “That will not be necessary. I will question her myself.”

Hux’s mouth tightened in a nasty smile, “The Supreme Leader has given me permission to question her. After your last failed attempt, I’m surprised you even want to bother.”

Kylo felt the edge of the metal bench bend underneath the pressure of his grip. “ _Fine_. But when you fail, I will question her and this time, she will be unable to resist me.”

Hux bristled then settled into his customary sneer. Kylo waved him away. “I will be done here in a moment. Wait outside.” Hux opened his mouth to retort and Kylo looked at him, allowing the murderous urge he was battling to show in his eyes. Hux left.

In truth, though he could barely even admit it to himself, he was nervous about seeing the Scavenger again. His dreams had been full of her, in some they fought and she bested him again, in others he had won, separating her head from her body without a moment's hesitation. Yet in others he interrogated her again, and the ways in which he had broken her had been many... and most of them were _heated._ He felt his skin flush hot as he thought about the many ways he had had her. The ways in which she had screamed or moaned his name as he took her, as his body joined with hers, her mind opening up to him.

He curled his lip in disgust as his body’s response to those thoughts. She was a filthy scavenger, a nobody. _She was nothing._

And yet that wasn’t strictly true. Whatever her origins, she was strong with the force, very strong, even as untrained as she was.

But it mattered not. Hux would fail, he was sure, his pride wouldn’t even let him consider the possibility that Hux would succeed where he had failed.

And when Hux failed, Kylo would get the map out of her head, by hook or by crook. And he would finally end Skywalker.

***o~*O*~o***

Rey was asleep when she sensed a dark pulsating presence growing near, its shadow looming ever greater the closer it got to her cell.

She struggled out of sleep and was just sitting up when her cell door opened. And there he was. The creature in a mask, unbowed, unbroken from his defeat at her hand.

Rey stood up, raising her chin defiantly as he moved into her cell, followed by two Stormtroopers and a tall red headed man in an officers uniform. The redhead had a pinched, disgusted look on his face that seemed to be a permanent fixture. “Hold out your hands.”

He told her perfuncalty. Rey gave him a flat look and crossed her arms over her chest. He glared, then nodded to the Stormtroopers, one of them raised a black baton and Rey unfolded her arms and backed against the wall, fists raised protectively in front of her ready to defend herself.

But then she couldn’t move. “You can cuff her now.” The modulated voice of Kylo Ren said casually. Rey glared at him, trying desperately to somehow slip free of the force hold he had on her.

It was no good, she was cuffed and pushed toward the cell door, she went willingly, at least she had a better chance of escape outside the cell.

They didn’t go far before she was pushed into another room, although it was clearly different, its set up was horribly familiar.

There was an angled, upright restraining rig in the centre of the room, her feet stopped moving at the sight of it, though she didn’t know why she was so surprised by it. Of course they still wanted the map to Skywalker, if they didn’t she would be dead by now.

She was shoved and pushed towards the rig, then strapped in, Kylo Ren again using the force to hold her still.

Once she was in she felt his hold on her disappear and he went and stood in a corner, arms folded in front of him. The Troopers went to stand by the door and the redhead approached her, a sick smile playing around the corners of his mouth as he inspected an unrolled piece of black fabric he had taken from inside his uniform.

As he came to her side she could see it contained an array of needles and scalpels. Rey swallowed.

“You’d do better to tell us everything. But to make sure it happens, I brought along a few tools.” He gently brushed his fingers over the array of tools in his hands. “How much you suffer is up to you, you can stop it any time you like, just by telling us what we want to know. Once you have, I promise you, the pain will stop.” His voice was quiet, silky in its self-assurance.

Rey stared straight ahead of her, she didn’t bother telling him she wouldn't talk, she had a feeling he already knew and this was just posturing.

When the pain started she retreated to her home in the AT-AT, counting the scratches she had made on its wall that helped her mark the passage of time.

She let go of her body, detached herself from it as much as she could, though she was still aware of the pain and knew that she screamed. She welcomed oblivion when it finally swallowed her whole.

***o~*O*~o***

Kylo was disturbed by how much the Scavenger’s screams unsettled him. He had never watched Hux work before, and it did not make for pleasant viewing. But miraculously, she continued to give Hux nothing.

Kylo watched as the man got more and more angry, and his treatment became rougher. Finally Kylo could take no more, and with a small gesture, knocked the girl out completely.

Her body slumped, head hitting her shoulder as if she were a puppet and her strings had been severed. Kylo refused to analyse why he had done it. Merely watched as Hux attempted to wake her up and failed.

She was coated in a sheen of sweat, puncture wounds covered her body, small beads and trails of blood marking her golden skin and soaking into her ragged clothes.

The Troopers went to remove her from the rig and she fell to the floor, completely boneless, so deeply unconscious that she never even flinched at the impact.

“Get her back to her cell.” Hux snarled at them and turned to leave. Kylo fell into step with him. “I will get the map when she next awakens.” He told the man, with a grim satisfaction.

_“Try.”_ Hux snarled, “Just don’t choke her to death when you fail, because _I_ will get it out of her when she recovers enough for me to do this again.”

“We do not have the time for your games, Hux. But by all means, play with her when I am done and have the map.” Those words left a sour taste in his mouth but the disgusted look on Hux’s face was worth it. Before Hux could respond, he broke away from him, turning down a side corridor and leaving Hux to go and report his failure on his own.

When he got back to the Scavenger’s cell, she was haphazardly sprawled on the durasteel bench. He ordered a droid in to clean her up, then left so he could consider the best course of action.

***o~*O*~o***

Rey woke with a start and a ragged gasp, she was fully standing before she was properly awake. She swayed as the blood rushed from her head and abruptly sat back on the bench behind her.

Her nerves seemed to be on fire and she was riddled with tiny points of pain all over her body.

_Had she managed to keep the knowledge of Skywalker’s location to herself?_ She wasn’t sure, but if she hadn’t, then wouldn’t she be dead now? She shuddered and curled herself into a ball on the bench, hugging her knees to her, wincing at the pain that caused.

Her ordeal must not be over then. She was beginning to feel hopeless, the chance of escape seemed impossible. It had only worked last time because they had underestimated her. They wouldn’t do that again.

So, how much more could she take before they broke her? She realised that she was thinking in terms of when and not if and her shoulders slumped. She would just have to hold out as long as she could and hope the resistance got to Skywalker before she caved...

The cell door opened and she flinched as Kylo Ren entered, this time on his own. Rey just stared at him, too tired to stand up to face him. Strangely he was carrying a cup with him.

He paused as he looked at her, the cell door sliding shut behind him, then walked over to her and held out the cup to her.

Rey stared at it blankly for a moment then looked up at the dark window in his helmet. “Drink.” He told her in that awful emotionless voice.

Rey took the cup and sniffed the contents suspiciously, it appeared to be water and she supposed there would be no point in poisoning her, so she took a cautious sip.

Kylo Ren moved a few paces away from her, and after glancing furtively up at him, she downed the water, making sure she got every last drop.

She looked back up at Kylo Ren, idly wondering if she could kill him somehow with a cup. His helmet cocked slightly to the side as he regarded her. “You still want to kill me.”

It was a repeat of his words to her on Starkiller base. “I don’t know why that would surprise you.” She said as evenly as she could, and he nodded slightly, then without warning, threw his mind against hers. Yet even in her weakened state, her resolve was firm, more so than before. _She would not yield and she would not break and she would die before they got what they wanted._

She built a wall of solid durasteel, encasing the secret for which he searched. His attack was like a sandstorm, it howled, it pushed, it pulled, it scoured, but it could not get inside the stronghold she had built in her mind.

And yet, he didn’t try for as long as she was bracing herself for. He released her and she breathed hard, unsure why he had stopped. But she didn’t question it, she merely wiped the sweat beading on her forehead away with a shaky hand. “Is that all you’ve got?” She asked, not caring how weak her voice sounded.

To her surprise he lifted his hands and unlatched his mask, then set it carefully on the floor by the cell door.

For some reason Rey couldn’t pinpoint, his action made a frisson of fear ripple through her. Why though? She had seen his face before.

She couldn’t help a small smirk of satisfaction when she saw the new scar on his face though. _I did that. I may die here, but he will always bear my mark upon his face, it will be the first thing people see when he takes off that mask. And they will know that he isn’t untouchable._

She could feel the anger radiate off him in waves, he must have heard her thoughts, she smirked again.

“I will give you one last chance before I begin. Show me the map, or know that what happens next was your choice.”

Rey shook her head, “There is no choice in this, other than your own.” _And what could be worse than what the redhead had done to her anyway? This would just be more pain._

“Oh Scavenger, _how wrong you are._ ” Rey jerked her head up in surprise, his voice had taken on an almost… seductive tone. And he was methodically taking off his robe and shirt.

“What are you doing?” She could hear the fear ripple through her again and echo in her voice as she spoke.

He didn’t answer her, just gestured at her and she was suddenly pinned against the wall, away from the bench and a few inches above the ground, her feet dangling.

She felt panic bubble up inside her as he gestured again, pulling her legs apart. Her heart felt like it was trying to beat its way out of her chest at what that action implied. “ _No._ ” She said, quietly, desperately, as he moved purposefully towards her till he was standing inches away.

She could feel the heat of his skin radiate through her clothing. He lifted her chin till she was face to face with him, she couldn't bear for him to see her fear so she shut her eyes.

“If I’d known you’d break so easily over this I wish I’d done it sooner.” He said softly into her ear, his hot breath making her shiver. “Show me the map.” Rey shook her head. “If you don’t let me see it, I’ll assume this is what you really want.”

Her chest constricted but she shook her head again, eyes still shut. If she could somehow make herself pass out, then she wouldn’t feel it.

He dipped into her mind, treading lightly, not attempting to look for the map. Then he chuckled low in his throat, “ _Ah._ You are a virgin.” He playfully bit her earlobe and she couldn’t stop a whimper escaping her mouth.

“One. Last. Chance.” He told her softly, but again she shook her head. “Just be aware that I won’t allow you to pass out during this. _There will be no escape_.”

Then he gripped the neckline of her top and ripped it down the middle.

***o~*O*~o***

Kylo couldn’t help but be affected by the fact that she was a virgin. The idea of touching her where no one else had, of forcing his way inside her where no one else had, _was intoxicating._ He realised that even if she had told him everything he wanted to know, he would have carried on regardless.

He paused when she was completely bare before him. He drank her in before touching her. Then he let his hands go to her breasts, small but perfect in his hands, nipples already hard, though likely more from the chill of the cell than anything else. _But he would change that._

She whimpered again as his hot hands made contact with her flesh, rolling her nipples between his fingers. Her head was turned to the side with her eyes shut but he forced her head back to face him and kissed her mouth. She didn’t open hers to him but that didn’t matter.

He moved down to take one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking and nibbling as he slid a hand down to cup her between her legs.

He felt her whole body jolt in shock at his touch. She felt so hot down there, her flesh almost burning him. He found the small nub he wanted and started rolling it between his thumb and forefinger.

As he dipped into her mind again he was delighted to find she was desperately trying to fight against the little sparks of pleasure that he was causing.

He swapped to her other nipple as his fingers moved, sucking it harder than her other one, then he slowly moved his mouth down her body, over her taut stomach, down the curve of her hip, kissing and biting as he went until he knelt before her.

“I am going to make you come.” He told her, his voice had grown rough even to his own ears. Then he leaned forward and licked her between her legs, he looked up as her whole body jerked and her eyes flew open to look down him, bewildered and afraid.

He looked up at her as he licked her again. Her mouth fell open as she began to breathe in little pants. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly and he went to work.

And she began to get wet. The taste of her was delicious and the trembling of her limbs only spurred him on, and soon she began to moan. He could feel her straining to keep her hips from moving as the tension built inside her, but her body betrayed her.

He sucked her clit as she came, her hips jerking as she did, the moans falling from her lips causing his erection to ache to the point of pain.

When he felt he had made it last as long as he could, he stood and removed his trousers and underwear.

Her eyes opened as he gripped her hips, “ _Please_ …” She said brokenly, “Don’t.”

He ran a finger along her slick slit and flicked her clit as he did so, watching in satisfaction when she involuntarily squirmed at his touch.

He smiled at her, “Show me the map.” He said softly, still sliding his finger against her hot, wet flesh.

She shook her head, then gasped as he positioned himself against her entrance. Her eyes flew open and he thrust himself inside her. The action felt so right it was almost as if The Force itself had willed it.

She was so tight, it took him several tries before he broke through her maidenhead and was fully sheathed up to the hilt inside her.

And he moaned as he felt her muscles squeezing him, holding himself still for a moment, revelling in the submission of her body to his.

Then he started to move, his hands gripping her hips to get the best possible angle as he thrust at a steady pace. Controlling himself from speeding up until he could feel her pleasure building, even as she tried to deny it. He moved his hand down between their bodies, rubbing her clit as he continued to thrust. “ _That’s it.”_ He almost crooned to her. “Come for me again. Come on my cock, like a good girl.”

Her body tightened so much around him it hurt, then she shattered beneath him and around him. Her hips bucking madly as she almost screamed, and he couldn’t hold himself back anymore. He thrust into her hard and fast, until he was coming inside her and felt his own mind shatter as he did so.

His thrusts grew lazy as her body milked him, then he slid out. His body trembled as he embraced her, ran his hands down her sweat slicked sides. He could feel their hearts beat in time, their heavy panting breaths synchronised.

_And it felt so right._ This connection. And yet when he slipped into her mind, he met with the same durasteel walls around the thing he wanted. He sighed in frustration, but didn’t let it ruin the moment.

Once their sweat was cooling he stepped away from her slightly and released his force hold on her, he caught her before she fell and laid her on the durasteel bench, noticing the blood mixed with his seed on her thighs. _Mine. She is mine._ Snoke would let him keep her, though it may be necessary to take her to him to extract the map. But after that, Kylo could keep her. She would succumb to the Darkside eventually. And he would sire a new dynasty of Force sensitive descendants. He could see it all now, as he looked at her.

He draped his cape over her, then dressed. “You have a choice. And this one, you would do well to consider before you refuse.”

The look she turned on him almost made him flinch, it was so full of hatred. But that would change. “You either show me the map. Or I deliver you to the Supreme Leader. He will get the information we seek. But it will be infinitely more painful than anything Hux could do to you. I promise you that.”

He could see the thoughts flitting slowly across her mind as she thought. She licked dry lips and answered in a hoarse voice. _“No.”_ He wasn’t surprised.

“As you wish.” He replied. As he left to make the arrangements, he instructed a droid to take her food and water and basic clothing. He didn’t want her to get ill.

***o~*O*~o***

  
Rey’s mind moved sluggishly as she tried to process what had just happened, as she tried to ignore the new aches and pains in her body and the humiliation that burned in her soul.

The noise of a tray being shoved through a gap in the bottom of the door drew her mind out of the downward spiral it had been sucked into.

There was food, of a sort. It looked like colourless mush and strips of unidentifiable meat. The idea of eating it almost made her sick.

But there was also a box of liquid which she tore into and downed, regretting not making it last longer as soon as she had finished it.

Not long afterwards clothing was shoved through the hole too and she gratefully pulled on the plain trousers and shirt, then threw Kylo Ren’s cape into the far corner and didn’t look at it again.

She picked up the plastic fork from the tray and studied it as her mind began to work again.

As she saw it, she had three options. _Option one:_ Give Kylo Ren the map. He would either then kill her or.. Or use her as he had just done. _Option two:_ She was handed over to Snoke who would probably rip her mind apart as he took the map from her, leaving her dead or braindead. Or there was _option three:_ she opted out on her own terms and Luke Skywalker stayed hidden.

In the end, it was an easy choice. _A no brainer._

It was going to hurt. _She knew that, but if she pushed through it, it would end._ Whereas if she didn’t, her life could go on for potentially a very long time and it would be full of pain.

She broke the plastic fork, sent a wish into the universe for the safety and long life of freedom for Finn, then jammed the jagged plastic into her neck.

She had to try several times before she got her carotid artery. Oddly the pain wasn’t as bad as she expected, or perhaps she had been pushed so far past her tolerance today that she just didn’t feel it like she should.

When her blood was spilling at what she thought was the correct rate, she allowed herself to slide to the floor, letting the ship’s gravity aid the blood pulsing from her neck with each beat of her slowing heart.

Somewhere not far away, she felt Kylo Ren. He was coming nearer, _running to her,_ and in her mind he was a whirlwind of crimson fury and jet black terror, and _he was coming for her._

She allowed herself a small smile, her body was cold and the room was fading, _he would be too late._

***o~*O*~o***

Kylo shoved the door violently open with the force, and ran to where the girl lay on the floor of her cell.

_“No, no, no, no, no!”_ He moaned desperately, though he didn't know he spoke. An ever spreading pool of blood lay around her, a jagged piece of plastic still gripped in her hand.

He savagely ripped a piece of his robe off and wadded it against the awful wound in her neck. Her eyes fluttered open, the green in them startling in contrast to the red of her blood.

Her pale, bloodless lips stretched in a small smile and his chest constricted, robbing him of breath. He was crying, he didn’t know when he’d started and he didn’t know how to stop.

_“I win again, Kylo Ren.”_ She told him, and he felt the life drain out of her, the light she carried, which had so drawn him, was extinguished forever.

And Kylo Ren screamed as the heart he thought he no longer possessed tore itself in two.

 

***o~*O*~o***

 

In the dark, I am a flame  
A passing light, all in vain  
I feel the pull, I feel a change  
It's over now, it slips away

 

Disappear, without a trace  
A treasure lost, I can't replace  
The only piece that still remains  
Is in these scars, is in this pain

 

~Gone by Red

 

***o~*O*~o***

**Author's Note:**

> Autonomee is my Beta <3 
> 
> Hux uses a quote from Captain Vidal in Pan's Labyrinth as he shows Rey his tools.  
> Also, just in case you have read WOT and were wondering… I have won again, Lews Therin. 
> 
> Track list:  
> Winterborn by The Cruxshadows  
> Dying In Your Arms by Trivium  
> Your Star by Evanescence  
> Whisper by Evanescence  
> Paint It, Black by Ciara (originally by Rolling Stones)  
> Possibility by Lykke Li  
> Don't Leave Me by We Are The Fallen  
> Losing You by Dead by April  
> How To Disappear Completely by Radiohead


End file.
